Lo que pudo ser
by oishidesune
Summary: el final del de la historia entre Mildred y Hobbes


* * *

Después del que el murmurador regresara a la pared, la directora pidió hablar con Hobbes sobre su comportamiento, estaba arrepentido pero no podía quedarse sus acciones había puesto en peligro a todos muchas veces, tendría que abandonar la facultad.

Se va y aun recuerdo la ultima plática que tuvimos. Voy a su habitación tengo que despedirme.

- hola Nick – le digo entrando a su habitación ya que la puerta estaba abierta

- hola Mildred, al fin te vas a deshacer de mi – me dice sonriéndome

- gracioso – le digo riéndome – hay algo que he querido decirte – le digo mirándolo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos que el tiene y que logran atraparme – supongo

- antes que digas cualquier cosa quiero agradecerte que le hallas hablado a el profesor Sarandeo, gracias a el me puedo quedara en la facultad – me dice mirándome

- me da gusto – aunque mi cara es mas de sorpresa que de felicidad

- bueno nos seguiremos viendo por aquí – me dice dándome la espalda.

Pareciera que se muda muchas de sus cosas están apiladas en un solo lugar.

- puedo preguntarte para que es todo eso – le pregunto muy curiosa

- me deshago, de ellas – me dice sin mirarme

- nos veremos en clase – le digo aunque me duele que no me haya hecho caso por mas tiempo

Camino por los pasillos, pensando en lo que me dijo yo no he hablado bien de el con en profesor Sarandeo solo hable de el una sola vez, por que el profesor le habrá dicho semejante cosa. Sin querer me encuentro con el profesor en uno de los pasillos.

- profesor puedo hablar con usted – le digo al verlo alejándose

- si Mildred dime – me dice el

- lo que pasa es que Nick me dijo que – le comienzo a decir miro con sorpresa como en sus labios se forma una sonrisa – que usted le dijo que yo había abogado por el – me sorprende aun mas que me vea tan fijamente

- veras Mildred, no puedes negar lo que hay en tu corazón, deberías escucharlo mas seguido, podrías arrepentirte el resto de tu vida como yo – me dice yéndose

No puedo entender lo que me ha dicho, que es lo que paso; no me importa mucho me voy a trabajar, ahí esta Ben esperándome en la entrada desde que todo esto termino el me ha sugerido que volvemos a intentarlo pero a decir verdad no es algo que yo quiera hacer, además debo concentrarme en mis estudios, no tengo tiempo para el amor ahora.

El día pasa normal, ningún incidente; bueno tal vez uno ver a Hobbes con ropas normales no mas negro, se ve tan diferente y tan guapo, no pude dejar de mirarlo hasta que se fue. Creo que Ben, Azmat y Tim se dieron cuenta de que lo miraba y a decir verdad no me importa que se hayan dado cuenta.

Los días han pasado siento que voy de mal en peor, no paro de pensar en Hobbes , no es como antes ha cambiado un poco aun puedo ver esas ansias de volverse poderoso pero hay algo mas en esa mirada perdida que tiene.

Tal vez por que el ya no me molesta como antes es que he pensado mucho en el, aunque ciertamente las palabras de Sarandeo empiezan a tomar sentido. Quiero escuchar a mi corazón pero no se que es lo que el me dice si solo hubiera una señal para saber que hacer.

Me despierto en la madrugada, he tenido un sueño tan vivido que me asusta. Hobbes y yo nos hemos tomado caminos diferentes después de la facultada y en mi sueño el se casa con Ethel y estoy en mi casa hecha un mar de lagrimas por no haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba. Siento una opresión en el pecho.

Lloro, se que si no puedo contenerme despertare Ethel salgo de la habitación quiero tomar aire fresco, tengo tanto miedo en este momento por fin lo he entendido, ahora lo se. Sarandeo quería que yo entendiera que si darme cuenta me había enamorado de Nick Hobbes, mi amor. Como iba a hacer para decírselo, el me rechazaría o simplemente no le importaría.

Mientras mi cabeza tenia esos pensamientos, mis pies me llevaron a la puerta de su habitación, que demonios hacia ahí. Tenia que salir de ahí pero fue tarde ya que sin querer me tropecé haciendo un ruido estruendoso al caerme, esperaba que el no lo hubiera escuchado, pero que mala suerte tenia. El salio, que podía hacer ahora.

Mildred ¿Qué haces aquí? – el me pregunta algo sorprendido

Se ve tan bien en pijama. Me intento levantar pero mi tobillo me lastima, me quejo, el me levanta del suelo y me lleva a su habitación.

- no deberías estar aquí a estas horas – le dice colocándome en su cama – Mildred te sientes bien

Solo logro sonreír, no se que hacer no se que decir. Verlo frente a mi me causa una felicidad muy grande y a la vez miedo, pero el profesor Sarandeo tiene razón debo arriesgarme o me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

- sabes, yo tuve un mal sueño y me asuste no se como llegue hasta aquí – respiro hondo – pero si se por que quiero estar aquí, yo me he enamorado de ti, por eso si pensarlo le hable a el profesor Sarandeo de ti y tus habilidades – me llevo las manos a las boca intentando regularizar mi respiración, siento que las lagrimas se acercan – te amo Nick Hobbes – le digo levantándome de la cama, empiezo a salir de la habitación –siento haberte importunado

Salgo de ahí lo mas rápido que puedo, algunas lagrimas caen bueno al menos no estaré pensando el lo que puedo ser, se lo dije y el no me ama

- el no me ama – me lo repito en voz alta

- el si te ama – escucho la voz de Hobbes decirme al oído, mi cuerpo tiembla al oírlo cerca – eres la persona mas importante para el – me abraza – pero temía que lo odiaras, por que he cometido muchos errores y te he lastimado

- esta bien – me volteo para mirar esos ojos que me atrapan – haré lo que quieras, uniré tu poder y el mió y seremos poderosos – le digo mientras acerco mis labios a los tuyos – pero quédate a mi lado

- solo te quiero a ti, no importa que no tengamos un gran poder – sus labios y los míos se tocan eso es magia.

La noche no es corta para nosotros por primera vez estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, si me estoy dejando llevar. Nick no me hará daño dejo que el me toque que marque mi cuerpo como suyo mientras le demuestro que solo seré suya, que mi amor es sincero, cada suspiro cada gemido que escapa de mi boca es por el por sus carisias por el amor que le tengo, cuando el esta dentro mió me siento completa.

Cuando despierto estoy abrazada a el, se siente tan bien tenerlo cerca, sentir su respiración. Como quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida a su lado. Ya es de día, acaricio su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunta algo adormilado

- bien - le digo sonriendo

Me da un beso profundo, pero somos interrumpidos por Azmat y Tim, que entran sin tocar, al vernos en la cama desnudos se llevan una gran sorpresa. Juntos les explicamos que hago ahí al fin de cuentas ellos solo lo únicos a los que NIck podría llamar amigos. Pronto toda la facultad se enterara que yo Mildred soy la futura esposa de Nick Hobbes.


End file.
